


Touch

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Sex, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Clara gets an unexpected visit from the one and only Missy! What will happen I wonder? Enjoy!XxXx





	Touch

Clara was sitting at home marking student papers in her baggy old jumper-dress whilst watching the game show The Chase. It was a cold winter day much to Clara’s disappointment, as she loved the sun. The Doctor was due to pick her up this evening for their annual Friday night travel sessions. As usual, Clara was very excited to travel. If she had her way, she would be travelling everyday instead of marking test papers 24/7.  
She had been marking papers for a good hour now, so before her eyes turn to mush, she decides to take a break for five minutes. She gets up and walks into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. On her way down the hall, she hears a mysterious sound. Well, not so mysterious to Clara, who knows this sound very clearly. It was the Tardis landing. At this point, she was very confused, because usually, the Doctor wouldn’t pick her up until seven, and it was only six o’clock according to Clara’s watch. She decided to abort her mission of finding food and instead headed upstairs to see him.  
“You’re early” she yelled up as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom where the Tardis is usually parked. “I thought you were a stickler for tim….” She was cut short by shock at what was in front of her when she finally reached her room. No, she was shocked at ‘who’ was in her room. It was Missy. “Gotcha!” she whispered, leaning on Clara’s wardrobe.  
“What do you want, Missy”  
“To see you of course, pretty!” Missy said with a grin.  
As she was saying this, Clara made her way fully into her room now, and something was bothering her. Noticing this, Missy tilted her head in confusion. “What’s wrong, pet?” she said, her Scottish accent very prominent.  
“How did you get in here?”  
“Magic!”  
“Missy?” Clara said, feeling a little more confident, now standing face-to-face with her. “I am going to have to ask you to leave”  
But Missy stared her out, and Clara backed down. “Please?” she muttered in defeat.  
“Oh Clara” Missy said, lifting up the back of her hand to stroke Clara’s face. “You always were the prettiest of them all.”  
“What do you mea...” Missy put her index finger to Clara’s mouth to silence her.  
“Shhhh” she hushed her. “So many questions, my love. Just relax.”  
Clara’s eyes were mesmerized my Missy’s. She had lost all sense control and she couldn’t understand for the life of her why. She knew that she had no lust or sexual desire for Missy, or had she? Clara was now beginning to question everything that had ever happened between herself and missy; every encounter, every conversation. But it was no use, and she could slowly feel herself drifting into a tranquil state. She felt like she had been drugged. Had she? These feelings and emotions, all because of Missy’s touch? No! It couldn’t be possible, could it?  
Missy could see that Clara was starting become inquisitive, and so she touched her again she lightly cupped the right side of Clara’s neck, and stroked downwards. In response to this, Clara tilted her head back, almost in a euphoric trance.  
“Atta-girl” Missy grinned. She then returned her hand up to Clara’s chin, and then up to her cheek and stroked up and down with her thumb.  
“Missy. No.” Clara muttered, her head still arched back and eyes still closed, now deep in a daze.  
Missy continued. She rolled her hand down to Clara’s breasts, cupping them slightly and lightly, watching Clara for any signs of eagerness. Clara smiled, and gave a slight giggle whilst still in her daydream, thus making Missy continue down her small frame all the way to her bottom. Missy rolled her two hands around each cheek, and Clara reacted by arching her back into Missy’s stomach.  
Holding her there, Missy moved into Clara’s ear, and whispered “Kiss me.”  
Clara lifted her had up and slowly opened her eyes to see Missy’s cheeky smile. Still smiling herself, Clara slowly moved in to meet Missy’s lips. Missy placed her hand on Clara’s face one again, and met her halfway. When their lips finally met, Clara felt a bolt of electricity between them both, but instead of it scaring her away, it only made her eager for more.  
As the kiss started to intensify, Clara broke away revealing a devilish smile. She removed Missy’s hand from her face, and brought it down past her breasts, brazing her hips slightly, and all the way down to her lower stomach, where she let go and let her insinuate the rest.  
She gave Missy an evil grin, as if to give her mission. Missy moved her hands down slowly, and when she reached Clara’s opening, she froze (much to Clara’s disliking!) She then, took Clara’s hand, lifted her jumper-dress up, and placed it firmly onto her clit.  
“Come for me. Show me how you do it, Clara.”  
Clara giggled playfully and started to move her fingers up and down her wet clit, moaning every two seconds. Missy kept a stern hold of Clara’s hand as she did this, making sure she had some sort of control over her. Now, Clara’s moans were beginning to get more erratic, and in response to this, Missy pushed her hand into Clara on every upward movement. Clara was now bucking in need, and she didn’t know how much longer she would last.  
“Missy!” she half yelled, half moaned. “I can’t!”  
“Come on baby, come for me, lassy” Missy said, now more Scottish than Clara had ever heard any Scottish person sound. She liked it. With Clara’s swift clit movements and Missy pushing her hand harder, she came screaming at the top of her lungs, bucking back and forth onto Missy’s now wet hand.  
When she was a little calmer, Missy caught Clara’s gaze and said “You enjoyed that, didn’t you! You naughty girl.”  
Clara giggled and kissed Missy once more.  
“Want to do it again?” Missy said willingly.  
Clara nodded and pulled her back in to continue the battle of tongues.  
Unfortunately, Clara was so deep into the kiss that she did not here the familiar ‘wooshing’ noise that was taking place outside of her bedroom. And then it stopped.  
“I don’t know why…” came a nearby voice. “But I couldn’t park the Tardis in your room for some reason…” It was the Doctor. He had just caught sight of Clara being pushed against her wardrobe by Missy and his face dropped; eyebrows and all. Clara looked up, her hair ruffled and her lipstick mysteriously the same colour as Missy’s…and just as misplaced!  
“Doctor!” she said in a happy manor, still half in her dreamland. Missy laughed at this, making Clara laugh in return. They both then locked eyes with him, Clara’s mouth being the first to converse.  
“Care to join us...?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this let me know! Also, would you want me to add another chapter ? I like how this ended and I hope it has left you wondering what wil happen next?! But I would also love to add a chapter too!  
> Thank you for your support so far!  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
